


The Emperors Expectations...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Family Secrets, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: We see a face of the future...In the face of our Off-Springs...Sheev Palpatine's P.O.V.(A Sequel to my recent work...Rey from Nowhere.)Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Relationships: Rey/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Emperors Expectations...

Immediately following young Rey's un-expected arrival on Tatooine...  
Senator Sheev Palpatine instantly senses a very strange presence, disturbing the time-line surrounding all Force sensitive beings.  
The supreme strength of his dark powers allow him to for-see a new version of future events which would now take place, replacing his original personal plan for what would have naturally occurred over time.  
He was now forced to re-evaluate and conceive of a new pathway, in order to fully achieve the eventual end he so desired.  
He himself, had already created the life of Anakin Skywalker by influencing the Midichlorians in Shmi Skywalker's blood, to help achieve his own future advantages.  
From this moment on he would have to tread even more carefully along these un-natural grounds of his own making.  
He not only has Anakin Skywalker's progress to follow with intent interest, but also his true blood-line Grand-Daughter to watch over with an intensely personal interest.  
Naturally he would leave them both as undisturbed as possible, in these early days of their life's existences.  
Only then, when they have both become young adults, he would be at liberty to totally manipulate these two enquiring minds, in order to mould them both towards his own evil ends!...

Epilogue:  
He could easily for-see the outcome even now!...  
Empress Palpatine...Taking his throne...  
With her Consort beside her...  
A once Jedi-knight Anakin Skywalker...  
Now...The powerful Sith-Lord Darth Vader!

"Hmmm...Yes...Let's...DO IT!"...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I have just written this work...  
> There are still possibilites for someone to write about their up-bringing together as youngsters! Sandy.


End file.
